Something More, Something New
by 6Troublemakers
Summary: Kiba has been ignoring Hinata ever since Temari and Shikamaru started dating. But there's a rumor going around that he likes her. While Hinata was cheering at a game, she caught him staring at her and talking to Sasuke. All suspicions are up in the air now and everyone wants to get to the bottom of this mystery to get Kiba and Hinata together. Will they succeed? Read to find out!
1. Chapter 1: Is He Staring?

**Author's Note:** This is a continuation of the character's lives in the stories, _The Best Thing_, _Cheerleader's Tutor _and _I'm Positive_. Except for, this will be following the love life, I guess, of another character. As always, please review and check out all of my other stories! The newest of which is called _The Other Side_, which is about the Akatsuki. Enjoy and thanks for those of you who are continuing readers :D

Hinata was up in the stands of the basketball game, it was basketball season now. It was the first home game of the season, and everyone was there to support their team. But the members of the football team, and Ino's nerd boyfriend, were there to support their girlfriends and friends.

As Hinata did her dance routine in the stands, she couldn't help but lay eyes on Kiba. Kiba had his eyes stuck on Hinata and her movements. This shocked Hinata because just a few feet away, on either side of her, Sakura and Karin were doing the same routine, and they were much prettier and much better dancers than her.

But still, as Hinata danced, she noticed Kiba's staring more and more. Ever since they got back from their Winter Break trip, of which Shikamaru and Temari finally started their much prolonged relationship, Kiba had been treating her differently. She wasn't sure why, but he wouldn't talk to her very much, and if she asked him a question in Pre Calculus, he'd just shrug it off.

It was such a relief to see the handsome football player in the stands, staring at her. The thought crossed Hinata's mind that maybe he was staring at her because she was way behind the other girls on the dance, but as she looked around, she was completely on beat.

Hinata's heart sank as Kiba talked to Sasuke and they laughed at some kind of shared joke. True, Sasuke had been treated as an anathema for a while because of what he did to Ino, but after he followed down the winding road of redemption, he was eventually accepted into the cheerleader and football player group once more. Even Ino forgave him, although he had wronged her the most. And likewise, Rock Lee, Ino's nerdy boyfriend, forgave him too. The Uchiha boy had proved himself worthy of being a member of their social group once more.

The song ended and the cheerleaders jumped and yelled their school's name, then ran off to cheer on the sidelines with just as much enthusiasm.

"So I saw Kiba staring at you," Tenten wriggled her eyebrows. Hinata brought a hand up to her face and tried to turn away to hide a blush. Tenten just laughed heartily, which caught the attention of the rest of the cheer team.

"Kiba taking a liking to you now?" Karin pried. Hinata looked at the ground but said nothing; she felt her cheeks heating up once more.

"So he does like her!" Sakura declared. She jumped in joy and joined the growing crowd around Hinata.

"Wait, so the rumor's true?" Ino asked. Everyone looked to Ino, who in return looked at everyone like they were missing something.

"There's a rumor going around that Kiba likes Hinata?" Temari piped in. Ino looked to her and gave her the same look that she gave the others.

"What's the rumor Ino?" Hinata quietly asked. She had to try hard to conceal her excitement.

"The rumor is that Kiba has liked Hinata since we got back from the ski trip. But I'm not sure if it's true, Lee and Naruto told me this. Don't get me wrong, I trust Lee, just not Naruto," she shared. Everyone fell silent and most looked to Ino gaping.

Temari clapped her hands together, "Alright, works for me. So how do we get them together?" Temari asked. She was always one to jump the gun and get things moving into action.

"N-No Temari! We're not even sure if the rumor's true!" Hinata urged. Everyone just looked at Hinata in question. Hinata slunk back and decided not to speak again, in fear of giving out any more information.

"Well if Rock Lee told Ino, then it has to be true. Lee doesn't tell lies, he's a good guy," Tenten assured everyone. And to add to that assurance, Ino nodded quickly.

"Let's just not do anything, okay guys? He doesn't really talk to me anymore so I don't want to jump to conclusions if he's trying to break away from me," Hinata ordered everyone. Temari and Karin rolled their eyes, they were the doers of the group, but everyone else nodded sympathetically and let it go.

As they were cheering from the sidelines and getting excited as their school's team scored a basket, Temari seized this opportunity to talk to Karin.

"I'll ask Shikamaru to talk to Kiba," Temari told Karin.

Karin nodded, "But they're not that close. What if Kiba knows about us investigating?" Karin wondered.

"Then maybe we'll actually get something done in record time," Temari smiled slyly. Karin giggled and continued acting excited.

Meanwhile, on the other end of the group of cheerleaders, Sakura was talking to Hinata.

"Do you like him?" Sakura pressed.

Hinata blushed and nodded quickly, which it took all of her confidence to do so because she wasn't used to confessing her feelings for a guy, not to anyone.

"Then what's the hold up? Just call him and ask him on a date," Sakura suggested.

Hinata shook her head rapidly, "No, I can't do that. He's been ignoring me lately, so I'm not going to do anything. And I don't want you do anything either,"

"Fine," Sakura finally gave in. "I'll let this go on for a week, but if you don't do anything about it, I will." She resolved. Hinata looked at her in shock and horror, and prayed, although she wasn't religion, to God for something to happen during the span of this week. It was Saturday that night, so she had until Monday to prepare herself for the possibilites.


	2. Chapter 2: Lunchroom Disaster

**Author's Note:** I hate this series and I have writer's block. But I'll just keep writing and see where it takes me

Hinata sat next to Kiba awkwardly in Pre Calculus. Kiba hadn't looked at her for a long time, he just sat there playing with a string on his hoodie and hardly paying attention to the teacher. Hinata was dying for conversation with the handsome football player, but she couldn't think of what to say or when to say it. All that was on her mind was the rumor and her own feelings for him.

"Kiba?" Hinata finally asked. Kiba looked up to meet her gaze, "What was the homework assignment again?"

Kiba just returned to playing with his string and shrugged. Either he wasn't paying attention and he didn't hear the assignment, or he didn't want to talk to her. Hinata just sighed and asked the girl in front of her for the assignment, which she graciously gave the cheerleader.

The bell suddenly rung and Hinata gathered up her supplies to take it to her locker and get her lunch. Hopefully she'd meet Tenten or Ino along the way to her locker, she really needed to talk to them about Kiba. They were the only ones out of her five other friends who didn't urge Hinata to take action on her crush.

Hinata drug her feet to her locker and opened it. She put her Pre Calculus textbook and she binder in her locker and then she texted Tenten and Ino to come to her locker. She hated to feel alone, she felt like everyone was looking at her. And her cute cheer uniform, which made her look adorable, just added to the staring.

In order to waste time, she slowly moved her books around in her locker and she took her time finding her brown bag lunch. Once she was done finding her lunch and putting everything into order, she decided that she still had time to spare, and she primped in the purple magnetic mirror in her locker.

"Hey Hinata!" Tenten called. She came up to Hinata's locker with Ino. Now that all three of the girls were wearing identical uniforms, she felt like the stares subsided a bit.

"Hey guys," Hinata closed her locker and grabbed her lunch. "I have to tell you about Kiba," she announced.

Ino's eyes went wide, "We're sitting with them at lunch you know," she informed Hinata. Now it was Hinata's turn for her eyes to grow wide.

"I wouldn't worry about it too much," Tenten reassured Hinata as they started walking. "He'll probably be too busy to notice anyway, with Sasuke and him suddenly becoming best friends and all," she finished.

"That is true," Ino agreed. Then she turned to Hinata, "Okay, tell us what happened in Pre Calc then,"

Hinata nodded and told them the story about how Kiba had ignored her and how he could barely even look at her.

"That's weird," Tenten pondered. "Didn't you guys use to be best friends?" Tenten wondered.

Hinata nodded, "At the academy we were really close. But not anymore I guess. I mean, I thought that we were still friends, but I guess he had other plans," Hinata admitted, she was now sulking.

Ino patted her friends arm in consolation as they entered the cafeteria and saw Karin and Sakura madly waving the three girls over. Sasuke, Kiba, Neji, Naruto, Kankuro, Temari, Shikamaru, Rock Lee, Karin, and Sakura were already seated at the table. Karin and Sakura were talking at one hundred miles an hour to Sasuke, the poor boy didn't know what to say to them most of the time.

Hinata approached the table and noticed, much to her dismay, that Tenten and Ino had taken the only two available seats next to their boyfriends, which meant that Hinata had to sit across from Kiba. Hinata sighed and she took a seat across from Kiba nervously. She offered him a shy smile as he glanced her way in question and then she turned to talk to Temari, and Kiba turned to talk to Sasuke, Karin and Sakura.

"So how's it going?" Temari whispered to Hinata.

"Not good, I'll tell you later what happened in Pre Calc today," Hinata told her. Temari frowned and then grabbed Shikamaru's hand to hold it. She began a conversation with Naruto, Shikamaru, Kankuro and Hinata, trying to lighten the mood.

Hinata added input into the conversation that Temari was engaging everyone in, but she was troubled by Kiba paying no mind to her. She ate her peanut butter and jelly sandwich while watching him interact with Sakura and Karin. This raised suspicion in Hinata's eyes, maybe Kiba liked Karin or Sakura, they were beautiful girls after all.

Hinata was one of the last people to throw her trash away, the bell was about to ring for fourth period to start and the lunch room had pretty much cleaned out. She said goodbye to Temari, Kankuro, Shikamaru and Naruto and excused herself from the table. All of her friends had left the table to go get their supplies for their next class, that is, everyone except for Kiba.

Kiba waited at the cafeteria door, waiting to ask Hinata a question. Hinata walked out of the lunchroom, fixing her tight cheerleading skirt before she felt someone grab her forearm.

She turned her head quickly to meet the eyes of Kiba. Her cheeks turned hot and she looked at the linoleum floor of the school's hallway.

"Can I ask you something?" Kiba said.

Hinata looked at him and then nodded, "Of course Kiba," she breathed.

Kiba sighed in relief and let go of her forearm. He took a step back, much to Hinata's disappointment, and then he shoved his hands into the pocket of his hoodie nervously. Hinata braced herself, could this be the question that she had been waiting so long to hear?

"Listen," Kiba finally spoke. "Does Sakura have a boyfriend? Because I really like her and I wanted to ask her on a date this Friday," Hinata stared at Kiba, now brokenhearted. Her mouth gaped open, then she realized that the brunette boy was waiting for her answer.

"Oh no, she doesn't have a boyfriend. But I think she likes Sasuke," Hinata offered, hoping that he'd change his mind.

Kiba laughed, "Oh no don't worry, I already talked to Sasuke about that, he said that it was cool if I asked her out 'cause he doesn't like her,"

Hinata looked at her white cheerleading shoes sadly, "Oh," she said under her breath. "Then I'll talk to Sakura and see if she'd be interested in going out with you," Hinata weakly smiled. She was trying to mask her pain, and she wasn't sure it was working, but there was one thing she knew for sure. You can't get a guy by going off on him for liking one of your good friends. The thought of her self control made Hinata happy inside and it gave her hope. Just because Kiba liked Sakura, didn't meant that this was over.

"Really?" Kiba beamed. Hinata nodded. "Oh thank you, thank you, Hinata!" Kiba cheered as he gave Hinata a big bear hug.

Hinata blushed at the sudden contact and then she watched as the happy boy ran off, he gave Hinata a big wave before disappearing around the corner.

Hinata sighed and looked at her white shoes once more, what had she gotten herself into now? So the rumor that Ino told her _wasn't_ true…


	3. Chapter 3: Drop The Guy

"Wait, so Kiba likes Sakura?" Tenten asked. Hinata, Ino and Tenten were walking to lunch once again, it was now Tuesday and Hinata was dreading the end of the week, because Temari would tell Kiba that she likes him.

"Yeah, that's what he said at least," Hinata blankly confirmed. Hinata clutched her bagged lunch harder as the three cheerleaders neared the entrance to the cafeteria.

"Well maybe Sakura will say no," Ino offered. "She likes Sasuke anyway,"

Hinata shrugged, she didn't want to think about the possibilities. She was still in shock after Kiba's confession.

"Well regardless, we're sitting with him again at lunch today," Tenten shrugged. Hinata sighed and she walked in with as much confidence as she could muster and she sat next to Ino and Tenten, who were sitting with their boyfriends. At least she could count on Ino and Tenten to be her friend in her time of need.

As Tenten, Ino, and Hinata sat down, they were greeted by a cheerful Sakura, whom was talking happily about Sasuke borrowing her pencil today in class. Apparently, borrowing a pencil was a sure sign that their relationship was going to begin soon.

Hinata, Tenten and Ino happily chatted back and forth with Sakura for a while, until Neji and Lee finally said something.

"Hey Sasuke," Neji said aloud, nodding his head in acknowledgement.

"Hello Kiba," Lee politely echoed.

Their sudden greetings of the boys that they were just speaking of caused everyone to fall silent. Well, everyone except for Temari, Shikamaru, Karin, Kankuro and Naruto at the other end of the table.

"Hey guys," Sasuke nodded. Then he sat down with his school lunch and Kiba sat next to him. Kiba looked confused at the sudden silence that befell the table as he and Sasuke walked up, but once Sakura started talking to him, he regained his upbeat attitude.

Hinata looked at her classic peanut butter and jelly sandwich sadly and Ino patted her on the shoulder.

"Don't worry about it," she whispered. Hinata looked up at her and smiled weakly, then she nodded slightly.

"Hinata," Neji spoke up. Hinata leaned over the table and craned her neck to look at her cousin, waiting for him to finish. "Are you upset about…?" Neji's voice trailed off, but he motioned over to Kiba with his eyes.

Hinata blushed and nodded, "Is it that obvious?" Hinata asked quietly.

"Kind of," Karin called from the other end of the table. Hinata looked at the red head mortified, but Karin just smiled and waved.

"Don't worry about it, Hinata," Lee consoled. He was always one to be the nice guy, that's probably why Ino was dating him.

Hinata just looked at Lee with an appreciative look and nodded before returning to her half eaten peanut butter and jelly sandwich.

The next thing that happened, just made things weirder, Sasuke turned to Hinata and started talking to her. He asked her how her day went, what her plans were for this weekend, and he appeared to be flirting with her. Hinata couldn't believe it, but she figured she was just Sasuke's distraction to give Kiba a chance to ask Sakura out.

Hinata graciously replied to the handsome boy and contributed to the conversation, all the while keeping her eyes peeled for Kiba asking Sakura out. But the more that she listened to Sakura and Kiba's conversation, she realized that Kiba asking Sakura out wasn't apparent or maybe he was waiting for a better time to do it.

"Want to go to class?" Sasuke finally asked as Kiba and Sakura got up and walked out into the hallway. Hinata felt her heart drop, here came the big moment.

"Sure," Hinata smiled, peeling her eyes away from the cafeteria door and turning back to Sasuke. "But I'll need to go to my locker first to get my stuff for English,"

"Okay, I'll come with you," Sasuke offered. She got up with Sasuke and she threw away her sandwich, which seemed to be barely touched.

They walked through the doors of the cafeteria in silence until Hinata finally spoke, "Sasuke?" she asked. Sasuke stopped in his tracks and looked at her, waiting for her to say more. "Why are you suddenly paying attention to me?" Hinata wondered.

Sasuke just smiled and walked ahead of the plum haired girl, she looked at Sasuke in puzzlement as he smirked and turned around, "Because I always thought that you were cute,"

Hinata felt herself blush at the dashing stare of the boy and she rushed to cover her now red face. Sasuke just looked at her and laughed, "Well come on, we'll miss a show if we stay here any longer," Sasuke motioned with his to where the hall split off.

Hinata nodded and followed him. He grabbed her hand and carefully and quietly led her to a spot behind the corner. Hinata wasn't sure of what they were supposed to be watching, until she saw Sakura and Kiba walk up together.

Sasuke pulled Hinata's hand and moved her in front of him so that she could have a better view of the scene that was soon to be playing out. Hinata shuttered as she felt Sasuke's hot breath on her neck. Although she didn't like the blue haired boy, she still acknowledged that the smell of him and the feel of his hot breath was something of great comfort. It was something that she could get used to as well.

"So," Kiba began. He moved a nervous arm behind his neck and scratched it unsurely. Sakura stopped in her tracks and looked at Kiba expectantly, this made Kiba blush even more.

"I'll just cut to the chase," Kiba finally spoke, moving nervous hands to his pockets. "I really like you, and I was wondering if you'd go see a movie with me this Friday. But I know that you like Sasuke, so it's cool if you don't want to," Kiba rushed.

When Sakura's answer didn't come right after he popped the question, he looked at his feet and blushed. Sakura took his chin in her hand and she lifted his face up to meet her green eyes. Hinata felt her heart stop beating once more.

"I'd love to Kiba," Sakura smiled. Kiba's face lit up and he walked the pink haired girl to his next class. However, Sakura and Kiba were walking right towards Hinata and Sasuke.

Sasuke, in his attempt to conceal his and Hinata's presence, grabbed Hinata by the shoulders and shoved her into a janitor's closet. Hinata almost fell over due to the mess of brooms and mops, but Sasuke noticed her stumble and he grabbed her waist to prevent her from hitting the ground. This would have been a move that a friend would have done and Hinata would have thought nothing of it, if Sasuke hadn't gotten so dangerously close to her face.

Sasuke looked into her pale eyes, and Hinata returned the stare and gazed into his dark eyes. Sasuke smirked and finally spoke, "Well, since I'm already here,"

And then Sasuke closed the gap with his mouth. Hinata was amazed and flattered that such a boy would kiss such a girl like her, and then she realized that this was wrong. Sakura like Sasuke, or so she presumed.

But either way, Hinata let herself enjoy the kiss for the short while that it lasted. When Sasuke finally pulled away, he pulled Hinata up by her waist and then he looked to the door.

"We better go to class," he said. Hinata just nodded and followed the blue haired boy out of the closet and into the hallway, they remained mostly silent as they walked to Hinata's locker. Although, she could still feel his sweet lips on her lips and at the thought of the kiss it made her lips tingle. At this moment, Hinata was totally unsure of who she liked, Sasuke or Kiba.


	4. Chapter 4: Hinata And Who!

**Please Read**: So I have gotten a lot of favorites and story subscriptions and I'm on a lot of people's favorite author list. And all of that is fine and dandy and all, but I'd like to bother all of you with another thing! If you favorite and all that neat stuff, then I'd like you to leave me a review. It's really discouraging when no one writes a review so if you want me to write more, leave a review please! I'm begging you! It's the only thing that keeps me writing!

It was now Friday, and Sasuke and Hinata had only grown closer just as Sakura and Kiba had only grown closer. Although Hinata was fully aware of Sasuke's past deeds, and what he did to Ino, she couldn't stop herself from being attracted to him. Sasuke, on the other hand, was just as attracted to Hinata, although he didn't want to make anymore blatant moves on her and cause drama between her and her friends. Sasuke had really done a one-eighty and turned himself around since gaining his friends' trust back.

Once again, it was after lunch, and both aspiring couples had split off. Sakura and Kiba went to go to her locker, and then Kiba would walk her to class again, like he had been doing all week. Then Sasuke and Hinata would walk silently, only opening their mouths to inquire each other, but this was just how Sasuke liked it. He didn't like bubbly girls like Sakura, he liked her girls quiet and calm, like Hinata.

"So, Kiba and Sakura might be official by tomorrow," Sasuke mused. He looked in the direction of Sakura and Kiba, who were flirting down the hallway.

"I don't know, I thought that she really liked you, Sasuke," Hinata shrugged. Sasuke tilted his head and shrugged as well.

"I guess Kiba and her are a better fit, just like you and me," Sasuke smiled. Hinata felt her stomach tense up in a knot, Sasuke was handsome, and she liked him, but she was also forever stuck on Kiba.

"I think that we've gotten to know each other enough this week that we're ready for a first date, don't you think?" Sasuke smirked. He looked down at Hinata, whom was blushing madly again, and she quickly nodded.

Sasuke just laughed, he liked to see her blush, it was so darn cute! "Are you free tonight?" Sasuke asked.

Hinata looked up at him wide eyed, she was so disoriented that she didn't know if she was free or not. Was there a game that she had to cheer at tonight? No, basketball games were on Saturday. Weren't they? Hinata had lost her mind it seemed!

"Uh, I-I think so," she stammered. She looked at her shoes, realizing that she had made a fool of herself.

Sasuke laughed again, "I'll take that as a yes then. What do you want to do on this first date of ours?"

Hinata went through a list of all of the perfect first date scenarios in her head, and then she realized that Kiba and Sakura were going to see a movie tonight. But what movie was it? None of them specified, so Hinata didn't know. But if they went to the same movie theatre, at generally the same time frame, then maybe, just maybe, she'd see Kiba there.

"How about a movie?" Hinata cleverly suggested. She had to keep an eye on Kiba somehow, and this seemed like the best way.

"Okay, what movie?" Sasuke asked. He stuck his hands in his pocket and kept on walking with Hinata to her locker.

"Hm, I'm not sure. But we have all day to think about that," she giggled.

"I'll have to look it up, once my phone has reception," Sasuke said pulling out his phone and staring at the little bars.

Hinata giggled again, "My phone never has reception in here either. Stupid Sprint," she joked.

Sasuke held up his phone in the air, staring at it intently looking for any sign of reception. Hinata giggled once more and took her phone out of her pocket, "Here, use my phone, it has reception right by my locker usually," Hinata handed him her phone then turned to open her locker.

Sasuke thanked her and took the little purple phone out of her hands. Hinata swung her locker open and looked for her textbook that she needed. She heard Sasuke make a questioning noise and she turned around to give him an equally as questioning look.

"Uh, you have a text," Sasuke held out the phone. Hinata quickly swiped it from his hands and then she stared at the text. It was from Temari.

_U need 2 ask that hottie next 2 u out. I can totall dating! Do u still like him?_

Hinata gaped and stared down at the phone, then she looked at Sasuke, who was grinning widely. "Uh, sorry about that. Let me get you to the internet," Hinata babbled. When she was nervous, she tried to act like nothing happened, which ended up in her rambling nervously usually.

Hinata rummaged through her locker, even after she had already found what she was looking for. Sasuke and her remained in silence while Sasuke typed on her iPhone.

"So," he began. Hinata turned around to look at him. "You like me?" he smirked.

Hinata turned beet red, then turned around to look at her locker once more. Then she closed it, and looked at her feet, trying to hide her red face.

Sasuke snickered, "Good, so we're on the same page,"

Hinata looked up at Sasuke, her mouth gaping. Sasuke just flashed her one of his charming smiles and then he turned his head at the clock as the bell rang.

"Well, looks like it's time to go to class," he stated.

Hinata nodded, "Yeah, well bye Sasuke. See you tonight," she beamed. She never thought that she'd be telling _the_ Sasuke Uchiha that she was going to see him later tonight!

"Yeah, oh and by the way, here's your phone," Sasuke handed her her phone back. "I'll text you in class the movies that are playing,"

Hinata nodded. As the hallway became more and more crowded, she was forced closer to Sasuke. Sasuke seized the opportunity, and he gave Hinata a big hug, and just as they broke their embrace, Sasuke kissed her on the lips. Something that he had been doing all week since their moment in the closet.

Hinata wrapped her arms around the blue haired boy's neck and then he pulled away after a long kiss. He smiled at her, then let go of her, Hinata too, let go of him. She sighed as she watched the handsome boy walk away, she was day dreaming about how wonderful their date would be tonight when Temari and Tenten came rushing up her.

"What was that?" Temari exclaimed. Temari and Tenten were looking at Sasuke walk away, then they turned to Hinata and gave her a confused look.

"Oh uh, well. We're going on a date tonight," Hinata confesses. She was all but prepared for the series of giddy screams that came after she broke the news.

"So you and the Sasuke Uchiha are now, like, a thing?" Tenten asked. She was overly excited over her friends date, more than Hinata seemed to be.

"No, no, not a thing. We're just going on a date," Hinata insisted.

"Oh not a thing she says," Temari mocked. She put her hands on her hips and looked to Tenten, who rolled her eyes. "You're kissing him and you're not even official yet,"

"Well yeah, I'm sure we'll be official soon though," Hinata said without thought. Tenten and Temari squealed again and then looked at Hinata.

"No one just kisses Sasuke Uchiha and goes on a date with him without becoming his girlfriend," Tenten told Hinata.

Hinata felt happy at this thought that he chose her out of all of the other girls that liked him, and yet she felt so guilty. She had liked Kiba for a while now, and Karin and Sakura liked Sasuke for the longest time. She wondered what would happen to her friends if she and Sasuke really _did_ date.

"Oh, uh, well. I have to get to class," Hinata excused herself. She waved goodbye to her friends and then she rushed to class.

As she slid into her seat in English class, she was pleasantly surprised to get a text from Sasuke, giving her all of the movies and times that were playing that night. Hinata smiled and suggested a movie that they could both agree on. Sasuke agreed and told her that he'd pick her up at seven o'clock, as the movie started at seven fifty-five, and he wanted to have time to get there.

Hinata texted him all throughout her English class, and she barely paid attention to the teacher. She was too busy dreaming about the handsome Sasuke Uchiha. But then, as she turned her head to the right, she saw Naruto, one of Kiba's friends, and she immediately felt guilty. She wasn't sure if she could date Sasuke and love only him when Kiba was on her mind frequently.


	5. Chapter 5: And So The Night Came

**Before You Read:** Wow! I complained about not having any reviews, and you guys just blew up my email inbox! Thanks so much. I'd like to give a big shout out to heartsXkisses, thanks for all of the reviews! Keep on reading guys. I'm predicting about 8 to 10 chapters for this story. I have a lot of ideas! But before you continue reading, please read The Other Side (one of my stories) and tell me what you think. I seriously hate that series, but maybe if I just start writing (like I did with this one) I'll learn to love it and be excited about writing

Hinata was up in her room, she was rummaging through her closet trying to find something good to wear. She knew that Sasuke was an "emo kid" so to speak, and she knew that she was the opposite of emo, but she wanted to make an impression on him none the less.

While Hinata was looking through her closet, she was texting Tenten, who was with Neji at the moment, but her and Neji were walking back to the Hyuuga residence. Once Tenten got there, she planned to help Hinata, of course with Neji by her side, which Neji was less than thrilled about.

As Hinata started to put on her make up, which consisted of a light brown eye shadow and mascara, she heard a knock at her door. Hinata twisted the cap of her mascara back on before standing up and heading to the door.

She swung the door open to reveal a smiling Tenten and a scowling Neji. Neji looked extremely pained to be in Hinata's room, especially while helping her pick out an outfit for her date.

"So what are the options?" Tenten asked as she walked in. She wasted no time cutting to the chase. Tenten walked over and sat on Hinata's bed, Neji looked unsurely at his cousin's bed, like he wasn't sure if he was allowed to sit with her.

"You can sit too, Neji," Hinata politely said. Neji nodded and sat carefully on the bed, like he was afraid that he'd break it.

Hinata turned to her walk in closet and motioned for Tenten to come over. Tenten happily leaped up and followed Hinata to her closet. The girls looked through the closet, pulling out outfit after outfit, while Neji just sat on the bed and looked around at Hinata's room. Her room had golden brown hardwood floors with a light blue color painted onto the walls, her room reminded him of the beach, which is probably what Hinata was going for when she picked out the colors.

"Neji?" Tenten called. Neji lifted his head attentively in the direction of the closet were Tenten and Hinata currently resided.

"Yes Tenten?" Neji replied. His girlfriend popped her brown head out of the door and looked in his direction.

"You're friends with Sasuke, what does he like a girl to wear on a date? Does he like the emo look or does he like the cute look?" Tenten asked him.

Neji thought for a moment, he didn't know what the "emo look" was or what the "cute look" was, but he decided to think back to Sasuke's past girlfriends. But Sasuke never really liked any girl, nor did he date any girl for that matter, although he easily could've with his looks.

"Um… Cute?" Neji unsurely said. Cute, that sounded about the correct match for Hinata and her style. He guessed that this "cute look" was what Sasuke liked, because Sasuke liked Hinata.

"So cute it is!" Tenten declared. She blew her boyfriend and kiss and then disappeared back into the closet, closing the door behind her. Neji sighed, he really didn't want to be here, but he was going to do it because he loved his girlfriend and because Hinata was his cousin, and to add on to things, Sasuke was his friend.

Meanwhile, in the closet, Tenten decided on a cute and sexy look for Hinata. She picked out a tan sweater dress for Hinata, which was way too big for Hinata, so it was paired with a black spaghetti strap tank top underneath. The sweater dress was short sleeved and it hung off of Hinata's shoulder, revealing some of her milky skin and her tank top. She wore black combat boots that stretched up to the middle of her shin, Tenten said that this added a bit of the "emo look" that Sasuke might like. She also found a flower that was a pale indigo color and she snatched it for Hinata's hair.

"Alright," Tenten smiled as she took a step back. She looked her friend up and down, and her friend stared at herself in the full size mirror that was attached to her door. Did Hinata really look this _good_? She didn't think that it was possible.

"Ready to go show Neji?" Tenten put a hand on the knob and when she had a nod from her fair skinned friend, she flung the door open. Tenten stepped out in front of Neji and then she motioned to Hinata, who daintily walked out.

Neji looked his cousin up and down, she looked cute, but whom was she trying to be? But just as Neji was going to ask what Tenten did with his cousin, Tenten spoke again.

"Let's do your hair now Hinata," she exclaimed. She patted the chair that sat in front of Hinata's vanity and Hinata slipped into the chair.

Tenten grabbed Hinata's flat iron, which was sitting on her vanity, and turned it on. Neji sighed and rolled his eyes, he was going to be here for a while. He wanted to spend time with his girlfriend, alone, but his girlfriend is always _so_ loyal to her friends. Which was a trait that he quite liked, don't get him wrong.

Tenten picked up Hinata's brush and her comb and brushed out her long amethyst locks. Her hair was long, but it could stretch longer if it was pin straight. Tenten played with the parting in Hinata's hair, she wasn't sure whether to part it on the side or to keep it parted down the middle.

Tenten first, parted it on the side, and moved Hinata's bangs to the side, then she stared intently at Hinata's hair.

"Neji honey," Tenten spoke. Neji looked at his girlfriend, waiting for her to finish. "Does her hair look better parted on the side or down the middle do you think?" she motioned for Hinata to turn around to face Neji, which Hinata agreed to do.

Neji stared at his cousin's hair, he didn't see much of a difference. Her bangs, which were normally straight across her forehead, were pushed to the side in a thick side bang.

Neji decided that he better look to Tenten's face and judge what to say based on her reaction. She appeared happy and pleased with her work, so he decided on his answer. "It looks great," Neji blankly said.

Tenten smiled widely at Neji, which Neji appreciated, and then she turned to grab the flat iron.

"We're going to make your hair pin straight," Tenten told Hinata. Hinata nodded and Tenten went straight to work straightening her hair. When Tenten was done, Hinata's hair reached to her lower back. Tenten moved Hinata's hair to the front, were it fell over her shoulders and to her belly button. As a finished touch, Tenten put the indigo flower in Hinata's hair.

When Tenten was done, she went behind an astonished Hinata and put her hands on Hinata's shoulders. "What do you think?" she whispered. Hinata gasped and smiled, then turned around to hug her friend.

"Thank you so much Tenten!" Hinata gushed. Tenten just laughed and hugged her friend back.

Neji sighed in relief as he realized that he no longer had to partake in this feminine activity. Then he moved to get up off of the bed, he stared at Hinata and his girlfriend, who were talking about Hinata's date, which was happening soon.

Neji cleared his throat, attracting the attention of Hinata and Tenten. "Isn't Sasuke going to be here soon?"

Hinata and Tenten looked at each other, then Hinata nodded. "Thanks for everything Tenten," Hinata said once again.

Tenten nodded and gave her friend another squeeze once more, but just as Tenten opened her mouth to speak, a booming voice interrupted her.

"Hinata, Sasuke's here!" her father boomed. Hinata looked at Tenten in a panic.

"Don't worry, you look beautiful," Tenten encouraged. Hinata nodded and then turned to grab her wallet, which she shoved in her combat boot in order not to mess up her outfit with the inconvenient eye sore of a purse.

Neji and Tenten followed Hinata out of her room and into the hallway. Hinata waved to her friend and cousin before rushing to the other end of the house to get to Sasuke before her father scared him away.

Hinata ran up until the point where the living room met the hallway, she let out a breath of air in order to compose herself once more, before walking casually to the door.

"Oh so you play Tight End in football?" Hinata heard her father say.

"That's right sir," Sasuke confirmed. Hinata smiled as she heard Sasuke being extremely polite to her father, that was going to win him brownie points with her dad and Hinata will hear about how polite the Uchiha boy is later. She remembered the first time that Kiba came over to her house; he didn't make a good impression on her father…

Why was she thinking about Kiba again? She was going on a date with the hottest guy in school tonight! She didn't need to be thinking about Kiba. Although this sudden thought of Kiba reminded her that Sakura and Kiba would be on a date at the same movie theatre, possibly at the same time, that her and Sasuke were going to.

As she rounded the corner and saw the handsome boy standing in her doorway, with car keys in hand, she smiled sweetly at him. He was wearing a black t-shirt with light blue skinny jeans with converse and a silver studded belt. He was sagging his pants slightly, but that's exactly was Hinata liked.

"Hi Sasuke," she smiled. "Hello father," she nodded in her dad's direction. Her dad and Sasuke each returned the greeting. Sasuke was eyeing Hinata up and down; he thought that she looked hot, really hot. This excited him even more for their date tonight.

"Well, I guess we'll be going then," Hinata told her father when she reached Sasuke's side.

Her father just nodded, "Have fun tonight kids,"

"Thank you father," Hinata politely smiled.

She opened the door and let Sasuke out. Sasuke looked at her and smiled in her direction.

"You look really pretty, Hinata," he complimented. Hinata thanked him and blushed. Their date hadn't even started and she was already blushing! This was going to be a great night, she just knew it.

But secretly, she hoped that Kiba would see her and Sasuke there and ditch Sakura to confess his undying love for her. But she laughed inside for being so silly, if anything, Kiba would be so wrapped up with Sakura that he wouldn't even noticed them there. But maybe, with Hinata looking the way that she did tonight, she'd attract some attention from Kiba. Just a little attention was all that she asked.


	6. Chapter 6: Not Enough

**Before You Read**: This will probably be the last chapter until I can get three reviews from you guys. I'll keep writing the story and saving it to my computer, but if you want to see the story then you'll click that little blue box! Reviews are what keep me inspired to write! So **REVIEW**!

Hinata and Sasuke walked into the movie theatre, hand in hand. It was about seven thirty, and they had about twenty five minutes until the movie started, which Hinata silently thanked fate for. She wanted to see if she could find Kiba and Sakura here. True, she did have a huge crush on Sasuke, and honestly, what wasn't to like? He was attractive, mysterious, and a football player. And he was also one of the most sought after guys in the school, and he chose a shy little cheerleader like Hinata over all of those other beautiful girls. Hinata must've been something special.

Sasuke led Hinata to the line where they would buy their movie tickets. Sasuke, of course, paid for the movie, which made Hinata remember how broke Kiba was and how if she went on this date with him, he probably wouldn't have paid for her ticket. This just added more points to Sasuke, but Hinata still couldn't get the doofus Kiba off of her mind.

Sasuke said something, but Hinata's mind was so stuck on Kiba that she didn't know what he said. "I'm sorry, what did you say?" she asked in a daze.

Sasuke laughed humorously, which made Hinata wonder. "I said what kind of candy do you like?" he pointed to the refreshment stand that sat in the middle of the joining hallways, which led to adjacent theatres.

Hinata let out a breathy giggle. "Oh, um. Sour gummy worms?" she suggested.

Sasuke nodded and turned to smiled towards her, "I like those too,"

Hinata found herself blushing at the beautiful boy's charming smile, which made him laugh and think that she was cute. Sasuke found himself more and more attracted to the plum haired girl as every minute went by.

When Sasuke and Hinata reached the front of the line, Sasuke ordered two drinks, a bag of popcorn, and sour gummy worms.

"Wow, you spare no expenses," Hinata marveled. Sasuke got out his wallet once more and looked at her.

"Only the best for you Hinata," he smiled.

Hinata blushed, "S-Sasuke," she stuttered. Sasuke took his change from the cashier and looked at Hinata. "Thanks so much for this," she smiled sweetly. This smile only made Sasuke's heart beat faster.

"Should we be getting to our movie?" he asked once they departed from the snack bar. Hinata nodded and she took out her ticket, which she was holding for herself and Sasuke, it was the least that she could do after he had been so sweet to her.

"Um, it says theatre twelve. But I'm not sure which hallway that is in. These hallways are so poorly labeled," Hinata complained.

"Well, I guess we'll just have to start looking down every hallway. Which one do you want to start with?" Sasuke playfully asked. Hinata looked down each hallway, trying to think about which one Kiba and Sakura would be down, but she honestly didn't know.

"How about we go down this one?" Hinata pointed to the theatre directly behind Sasuke. Sasuke smiled and gave Hinata her drink and sour gummy worms before grabbing her free hand. Hinata was trying to balance a drink and sour gummy worms in her hands while holding hands with Sasuke.

They walked down the seemingly endless hallway and when they reached the end of the hallway, Sasuke dropped her hand and turned to her and smiled.

"Well I guess it's not here," Hinata mumbled. Sasuke just lifted her chin to his with his now free hand, Hinata looked up into his dark onyx eyes and felt herself being consumed by his steady gaze. Sasuke slowly advanced onto her lips, kissing Hinata in such a passionate way that she couldn't feel her legs anymore.

Hinata kissed him back, and he bit the bottom of her lip. Hinata allowed him entrance to explore her mouth, which is what he did with great fervor and pleasure. But before things got too heated, Sasuke and Hinata jumped at the familiar clearing of a throat.

Hinata and Sasuke quickly broke apart and looked to see whom cleared their throat. Hinata was almost mortified to see Kiba and Sakura, staring at the two in question. Clearly Kiba nor Sakura knew of their budding relationship.

"Oh, um, hi Sakura and Kiba," Hinata weakly greeted, smoothing out her dress in an attempt to avoid eye contact.

Sasuke didn't acknowledge either of them properly, he just stared at them like they were intruding. And he almost wanted to punch his friend, Kiba, for looking Hinata up and down.

Sakura pointed back and forth between Sasuke and Hinata, "Are you two like a thing now?" she inquired. She looked a little confused and heart at Hinata's treachery, and Hinata felt like a kid caught with their hand in the cookie jar.

Sasuke looked to Hinata to gauge her reaction to such an inquiry. "A little bit," Sasuke explained.

"Oh," Sakura whispered. She looked incredulously onto her friend, which made Hinata slink back.

"What are you guys doing here?" Kiba asked a little too defensively.

Sasuke cleared his throat and stepped forward, "The hallways were poorly labeled, we were just looking for theatre twelve," he honestly said.

"That's in the other hall," Sakura told them, pointing to the direct of which they came from with her thumb.

"Oh okay, thanks Sakura," Hinata smiled. Sakura didn't return the smile however, she just kept her eyes glued to Hinata as Hinata walked by, hand-in-hand with Sakura's long time crush, Sasuke Uchiha.

"Well that was awkward," Sasuke had spoken up after they made a considerable distance from their friends.

"Yeah, Sakura looked very mad at me," Hinata analyzed.

Sasuke just looked down at the plum haired girl and nodded, "She'll get over it, she has Kiba. He's a good guy, and he really likes her. If there's any drama about this later, just tell me and I'll talk to her," Sasuke offered. Hinata looked up at him and smiled, which caused Sasuke to smile back down at her and squeeze her hand.

Sasuke and Hinata walked back into the lobby with the snack bar in the middle of it before going down the opposite hallway to find theatre twelve. The theatre was easily found, however, it was the third one on the left as they entered the hall.

"Well if it was that easy to find, I don't know why we didn't go down this one in the first place," Sasuke joked. Hinata giggled and walked through the door, which Sasuke had so kindly held open for her.

Hinata walked up the stairs, being mindful of her short dress and making a move to cover it, but Sasuke just grabbed her hand that was pulling at her dress and held it.

"Don't worry, I won't look," he joked, smirking at her. Hinata just nodded and followed him until they reached the top of the stairs and looked at the wide open theatre. There were a considerable amount of people there, but not enough to fill up the whole movie theatre. It was maybe about half full for all of the seats of which it contained.

"Where do you want to sit?" Sasuke asked, squeezing Hinata's pale and small hand.

"How about in the middle, close to the top?" she suggested.

"Sounds like a good spot to me," he pulled Hinata in the direction of the stairs of which were located parallel to the mass of seats.

Hinata followed Sasuke up the stairs, and to the middle row of the seats, of which they acquired a seat in the middle of that row. The perfect spot to view a movie on the perfect date.

But as Hinata started to gain her liveliness and chat happily with Sasuke, worry struck her. _Isn't something missing_, her heart told her. But she knew what was missing. It was Kiba. She was secretly upset and even jealous that Kiba liked Sakura, while Sakura was clearly upset and jealous that Hinata was on a date with Sasuke.

Although Hinata was on the date with everyone's dream boy, she wasn't on a date with her dream boy.


	7. Chapter 7: I've Got A Question For You

**Read Please:** When I requested reviews for updates, I did not mean for everyone to be rude. Any one who is rude with their reviews (like burning-reality) will be blocked, just ask burning-reality.

Sasuke dropped Hinata off at her house and walked her up to her door. Hinata's mind was still on Kiba, but she realized how amazing Sasuke's hair looked in the moonlight. The light of the moon enhanced the blue tones to his hair and made it more or less sparkle, the same went for his dark onyx eyes.

Sasuke and Hinata walked up to her door in silence, before stopping right on the porch.

"Thanks so much for tonight," Hinata smiled up at him. She hadn't ever been walked to her door before, so she wasn't sure what to say that would be fitting.

"No problem, thanks for going with me," Sasuke smiled back down at her. But before Hinata could say anymore he leaned forward and kissed her daintily on the lips.

"Goodnight, Hinata," he whispered before turning on his heel and walking back to his car.

"Goodnight, Sasuke," she whispered as she watched him walk away. When he finally got into his car and disappeared from view, she opened her front door and walked inside.

All was dark in her house, save for the little glow creeping in windows from outside. Hinata looked all around her house and turned off the porch light, ceasing the glow that danced on the hardwood floors.

She came to the conclusion that everyone, including Neji, had gone to bed in her house. She turned promptly to the left and started on the familiar trek to her room. But while she was walking to her room carefully in the pitch black darkness, her phone lit up with a text message.

Hinata looked at the phone in her hand and she looked at the message. It was from Sasuke. He said,

_Ca at the basketball game 2morro? I need 2 ask u something._

Hinata smiled, could this be the time that he schools' hottest boy was going to ask her out? She thought so, as they had been talking everyday this week and they had gone on that amazing date together just tonight. Hinata typed a reply shakily, excited for what could come.

_Of course! Should I meet u after the game?_

Hinata felt the walls to help her find the way to her room. Finally, after running her fingers over the tan walls, she felt a smooth cold door, which could be none other than the door to her room. She moved her hands over its' smooth surface and felt the cold bump of a knob, she twisted the knob and opened the door to her dark blue-walled room.

She felt the sky blue walls of her room for her light switch, which she found and turned on. The switch flicked on her sea shell lamp on the night stand next to her bed, as Hinata walked over to her bed to take off her combat boots, she received another text. She quickly checked it on her way over to her bed.

_Yes. Goodnight Hinata _

Was all that Sasuke simply said. Hinata replied with an okay and a goodnight, just as he did previously. Then Hinata turned off her cell phone and went to her adjacent bathroom to get ready for bed.

"Wait, so Sasuke wants to ask you something after the game?" Temari asked. She was standing on the sidelines, cheering in the last quarter of the basketball game with Hinata and their other teammates.

Hinata quickly nodded. "So that means that he'll probably ask you to be his girlfriend," Ino concluded.

"Well, maybe," Hinata replied.

"Look, that's great and all Hinata, and I'm so happy for you," Tenten smiled. "But won't Sakura and Karin take it hard? I mean, Sakura has had the biggest crush on Sasuke since forever,"

"Well Sakura went on a date with Kiba, she chose her man. Why should Hinata have to compromise this good guy because Sakura made the stupid mistake of going on a date with another guy?" Temari defended. Hinata silently thanked her for this.

"Well that's true, but Sakura and Karin look really sad and broken up over there," Tenten pointed over to where Sakura and Karin were half heartedly cheering, a few meters away from them.

"Maybe they just need to find someone, someone to get their minds off of Sasuke. Their crushes on him are pointless, he obviously likes Hinata," Ino suggested.

"Okay, well whatever helps them get it over it, I don't care. The game only has like two minutes left and if you guys haven't noticed, we're standing here talking instead of being all psyched that Konoha is in the lead. So let's do the sport that we signed up to do," Temari resolved.

The other surrounding girls nodded and started cheering and bouncing up and down happily. In what seemed like no time at all, the game ended and Konoha was victorious.

The girls stayed in their spot so that Sasuke could find Hinata easier and they talked about whom would be a good fit for Sakura or Karin.

"How about your brother Gaara, Temari," Ino shrugged. Temari looked at Ino in horror. "I mean, both Karin and Gaara have red hair. They'd have cute babies at least," she shrugged once more.

"No. Way." Temari disagreed.

"Then what about Naruto for Sakura? They've known each other forever," Tenten suggested.

Temari thought about it for a minute then pointed at Tenten, "Now there's an idea!" she exclaimed.

"Guys, Sasuke is coming," Ino warned. Everyone looked at the direction of Sasuke then they quickly rushed away from Hinata and towards Karin and Sakura_. At least they're giving us some privacy_, Hinata thought.

As she noticed Sasuke's smile and his quickened pace at the sight of her, she started walking to meet him. "Hi Sasuke," she smiled. "What is it that you wanted to ask me?" she shyly said.

Sasuke smirked and pulled her into his arms, then he looked down at her and she looked up at him. "Will you be my girlfriend?" he softly asked.

Hinata nodded, "Yes," she sweetly smiled. Sasuke looked down at her, dark onyx eyes beaming with joy, and then he kissed her hard on the lips.

When he pulled away from the kiss and he released her from his grasp, he grabbed her pale, milky hand and started walking over to her friends and his friend. Hinata noticed that Kankuro, Naruto, Lee, Shikamaru, Neji and Kiba had all joined the group of cheerleaders.

"Are you guys dating now?" Naruto shouted as they came closer to the group. Sasuke just nodded and applause erupted from the group. Temari winked at Hinata and Tenten smiled happily at her friend. Sakura, Karin and Kiba on the other hand, were weakly clapping and trying to force a smile.

Sasuke and Hinata finally reached the group and Hinata's gaze shot to Kiba. Kiba was talking to Sakura and Karin, while Sakura was staring Sasuke down and looking very sad and heartbroken. Kiba then turned around to see where Sakura was staring at, and then he saw Sasuke and Hinata together.

Kiba turned back to Sakura and asked to talk to her in private, and Sakura nodded, following Kiba but not taking her gaze off of Hinata and Sasuke.

"Uh oh," Sasuke whispered in Hinata's ear. "Looks like Kiba's going to get rejected," he laughed in her ear.

"He's asking out Sakura?" Hinata stared at him incredulously.

"Well he was talking about it the whole time during the game, so I guess he will. But it looks like she still likes me, poor Kiba," Sasuke sadistically said.

Then, Hinata came to the realization that Kiba hadn't been staring at her that one fateful night after all, he had been staring at Sakura. And Kiba wasn't talking about her to Sasuke, he was talking about Sakura. This sudden realization made Hinata want to puke, and she felt her world spinning faster and faster.

"What's wrong?" Sasuke softly said. Worry was clear on his handsome features.

"I-I don't feel good," Hinata managed to choke out.

"Do you want me to take you home?" Sasuke offered.

Hinata nodded, "That'd be great Sasuke, thank you,"

Sasuke dismissed himself and Hinata from the group and he put his arm around Hinata in order to stabilize her. Hinata saw the promise of black spots as Sasuke rushed her out of the gym. She didn't wan to pass out, not right here, in front of her new boyfriend, so she fought the black spots.

"Let's sit down," Sasuke suggested. Hinata nodded and he led her to a seat. Once the black spots disappeared, she asked Sasuke to take her home. The handsome young man was still so concerned about his new girlfriend however, but he did what she asked. If he could help her in a time like this, maybe he would be a better boyfriend than Kiba ever could be. Right?


	8. Chapter 8: The Moment I Saw You Cry

It was now Tuesday morning, and word had gone around about Hinata and Sasuke's new found romance. A lot of girls were heartbroken, most of them were jealous, and some were even happy that Sasuke found someone. But regardless of the attention that they had gotten from by-standers, the attention that they were getting from someone close to them was unnerving.

Yesterday, Monday, during lunch, Kiba had said not a word but stared intently on the new couple. It was true, Sakura had rejected him after the game, but nothing seemed weird between Kiba and Sakura. The elephant in the room lied between Sakura's feelings for Sasuke and Kiba's mixed feelings for Hinata.

Hinata was sitting, once again, by Kiba in Pre-Calculus. Kiba kept looking over at her nostalgically, but Hinata pretended not to notice him. She was confused on his puzzling actions, first he acts like he doesn't care, and now he's back to staring.

Hinata took her notes and tried to avoid any eye contact with Kiba if at all possible. Eventually, she placed her long plum hair as a barrier between them. The class went grudgingly slow, until Hinata was saved by the bell. She quickly gathered her stuff and rushed out of the classroom, looking at her feet the whole time to avoid Kiba's gaze.

When Hinata came out of the classroom and into the trafficked hall, she felt someone grab her arm. Hinata turned around and smiled, as she knew that familiar grip.

"Hey babe," Sasuke kissed her. Hinata melted into his arms and kissed him back. They pulled apart and Hinata intertwined her fingers with Sasuke's, they started to walk and talk about their days. Their destination was Hinata's locker to put her books away and grab her lunch, which was now routine for them.

Sasuke and Hinata joined their usual group of friends at their table, Sasuke sat next to Naruto whom sat across from Karin, Tenten, and Neji. The good thing about their large social group, was that it was easy to avoid unwanted influences, such as Sakura or Kiba.

"You'll never believe what Shino did in AP Biology today," Karin gushed. Her face lit up at the promise of new gossip. Everyone turned their attention onto her.

"Did he like, talk to bugs again or something?" Naruto joked.

"No, I was sitting next to him and like, he picked a bug off the ground and put it in his lap and it started crawling all over his crotch," Karin made a face. Hinata felt embarrassed for poor Shino, everyone thought that he was so weird because he was smart and he had an affinity for bugs.

"So like, masturbation, through bugs?" Naruto laughed. Everyone else laughed at his smart remark, poor Shino was almost always the center of their ridicules.

The rest of the lunch period was dedicated to gossip and talking about their days, which was usual for this social group.

Sasuke got up and threw his and Hinata's trash away, Hinata just waited patiently with her friends while staring at her handsome boyfriend the whole time. She still couldn't wrap around her head that she was dating _the_ Sasuke Uchiha.

When Sasuke made his way back to the table, he leaned down to kiss Hinata, "I'm sorry babe, but I have to go talk to my History teacher about some assignments that he hasn't put into the grade book yet. But I'll meet you by your locker before class starts, okay? I promise that it won't take that long," Sasuke reassured her. Hinata nodded and kissed Sasuke once more before he walked off to go see his History teacher.

Hinata stayed and talked with her friends for a little while longer until she realized that Sasuke would be expecting her at her locker any minute now. She excused herself and made her way to her locker through the winding halls of Konoha High School.

When Hinata finally was at the rendezvous point, she noticed that Sasuke was nowhere to be seen. Hinata just shrugged it off and opened her locker to primp and make sure that her curled hair was still intact for Sasuke.

Hinata was so busy with her appearance, that she barely noticed Kiba come up to her.

"Hey Hinata," he said. Hinata jumped and whipped her head to look at him.

"K-Kiba?" she stuttered.

"Hey… Can I talk to you for a second?" he mumbled. He sounded somewhat distressed. Hinata nodded and turned her body to give him her undivided attention.

"So, I've noticed you and Sasuke are dating now," he looked up at Hinata. Hinata quickly nodded and urged him to go on with her eyes. "And… I don't know how to say this…" Kiba said under his breath. He quickly turned his attention to his feet.

Suddenly, Kiba looked up at Hinata with conviction. "I like you, and I don't know why I asked out Sakura, it was stupid. And I can tell that you're happy with Sasuke, and I'm happy for him, he deserves a girl as sweet as you, and you deserve a guy as nice as him… I don't know why I'm telling you this, I guess that I just needed to get this off of my chest…" Kiba trailed off.

Hinata didn't know what to do or what to say, so she just stared at him, mouth gaping. Kiba stared at Hinata, losing hope by the minute. "I-I heard that you liked me for a while. Is there a chance that you still do?" Kiba asked looking at his feet, as if her answer was at his feet.

Hinata just shook, she didn't know what to do. This was the moment that she was waiting for, but was she ready to leave Sasuke, who had been so nice to her, for Kiba, who had blatantly ignored her? Was she ready to leave the guy that her dad liked for the guy that her dad hated? Her thoughts raced in her head. Could it be, that what she wanted for so long wasn't what she wanted after all?

"I-I did," Hinata confessed. Kiba looked up at her sadly.

"Do you think that I could change that?" his eyes sparkled. Hinata shrugged unsurely, before her shoulders were grabbed by Kiba. Kiba forcefully kissed her, and now Hinata was frozen. Here she was, waiting for her amazing boyfriend in front of her locker, kissing the guy that she had spent so many nights dreaming about.

It was good to finally feel his touch, and to stop imagining it, but it felt so wrong. It wasn't earth shattering like she thought it would be, it was then that she realized that she had to get the guy that wasn't her boyfriend, off of her.

But just as Hinata started to struggle from his grasp, Sasuke rounded the corner with a smile on his face, which promptly disappeared at the sight in front of him.

"What, the fuck?" Sasuke incredulously said. Kiba jumped and looked at Sasuke, staring at his good friend with sorry eyes. Hinata felt her world spinning again, she wanted to faint, to go into the darkness where nothing seemed to matter anymore.

"S-Sasuke," was all that she could stutter.

Sasuke looked at Hinata with hurt clear on his face, "We're over," he declared as the bell rang. Hinata looked at the floor, she felt like puking, like crying and running away, but none of that would fix it. None of that would bring Sasuke back.

"Hinata," Kiba whispered. Hinata looked up at him, with tears dancing in her eyes. "I'm so, so sorry. I'll do anything to make it up," he offered. Hinata just shook her head and turned around to her open locker to get her books for English next period.

Hinata let the roar of the loud hallway fill her ears, and in some ways, it was silently soothing. She knew that her life wasn't as hectic as one-thousand three-hundred and fifty-two students in a hallway, and this strange analogy was oddly calming. It gave Hinata some kind of hope of making things right, although that dream may be far fetched.

She walked to class in silence, trying to text and call Sasuke, which was all ignored. Hinata knew that he had gotten everything that she had texted, and all of her voicemails, but he just didn't want to pick up. He was too hurt. Hinata didn't realize that having Kiba wasn't as good as having him in her dreams. She now realized that Sasuke was the one who she'd been dreaming of all along. But could she make it right?


	9. Chapter 9: You Should've Told Me

It was now Wednesday and it was lunch time at Konoha High School. Of course word had gotten out that Hinata and Sasuke broke up, and most girls whom had a crush on Sasuke were in a rush to try to "console" the boy in hopes of scoring a date with him. This was something that Sakura eagerly took part of, but Karin on the other hand refrained from.

Karin was walking with Hinata to lunch, the latter of the two looked sleep deprived and had bloodshot eyes like she had been crying.

"Don't worry about Sasuke, okay?" Karin told Hinata. Hinata just nodded sadly and stared at her feet, hoping that this would prevent her from seeing Sasuke's face.

"You know what? Come with me in the lunch line, I'll buy my lunch, and you and I can go sit somewhere else where we can't see Sasuke and we won't even be near him," Karin suggested. Hinata just nodded once more, staying silent.

Karin finally sighed, "You want him back don't you?" she looked at Hinata.

Hinata lifted her gaze from her feet to look at Karin, "How did you know?" she asked.

Karin just smiled, "I'd want a guy like that back too if we broke up. I just can't believe that you didn't shove Kiba off once he kissed you, Sasuke wouldn't even had known if you would've done that!" Karin chastised.

"Well, I was in shock. I didn't know what to do," Hinata lied. But secretly, it was because she wanted to feel what Kiba tasted like.

Karin sighed once more, "Well whatever the reason is, you want him back now. And I think that I have just the idea," she smirked.

Hinata looked up at her friend wide eyed, "What idea is that? Do you think it'll work?"

Karin laughed, "Of course it will! I haven't had a party in forever, and my parents are off on some business trip this weekend until Sunday night, so I'll be home alone in my house. I'm thinking I'll have a party this Friday, even though it's short notice. But you know how everyone loves my parties, I'll invite Sasuke and he'll come, probably for the booze, but he'll come. I'll talk to him in History next period," Karin suggested.

Hinata smiled at her friend and then gave her a big hug, "Thanks so much Karin, for everything, I really mean it. You're a great friend!" she gushed.

Karin laughed and they walked through the doors of the lunch room, "I know, I know. What would you do without me?" Hinata was about to say something until she met the cold and sad gaze of Sasuke. Their eyes locked accidently and she stared into his onyx eyes, Sasuke stared at her pale lavender eyes for as long as he could before he averted his gaze and went to sit by Naruto and Kankuro, completely avoiding Kiba.

"Whoa, that was awkward," Karin joked, looking at where Hinata was looking. "Cheer up Hinata, it will all work out in the end," she reassured her. Hinata just nodded and followed Hinata into the lunch line.

The next few days went by lightning fast, but of course, time flies by when you're plotting to get your ex boyfriend back.

Soon Hinata was at Karin's door and it was Friday night, the party sounded like it was in full swing. Karin had advised Hinata to come in later so that Sasuke wouldn't see her with the girls getting ready and freak out and leave. But this was better for Hinata this way, she could spend time thinking of what to say and she could get herself ready.

She had her long amethyst hair in big, loose curls and she wore white skinny jeans, a purple v-neck shirt, and a pair of black ballet flats. She was ready to find Sasuke and tell him everything and how sorry she was, maybe, if she was lucky, he was drunk enough to believe her without questioning anything. Or maybe he would be more honest with her, and admit that he was just as upset about the break up as she was. But whatever the outcome, Hinata had to try.

"Hi Hinata," Karin greeted as she opened the door. Help the door open while Hinata stepped in. "Sasuke is in the dining room," she whispered to Hinata. Hinata nodded and went directly into Karin's living room, which was packed with grinding bodies.

Hinata braved the crowd of people and she squeezed her way past everyone, being very cautious that beer could be spilt on her white jeans and easily ruin her whole outfit—and her chances—for the night. Once Hinata made it out of the crowd and into Karin's cramped dining room, she searched frantically for the blue haired boy that she once dated.

Her head was on a swivel, and when she finally found Sasuke, he was talking to another girl and they were sitting at the dining room table. It was Ami, whom was one of Sasuke's many admirers and had been in elementary school with them.

Seeing Sasuke talk and flirt with the purple haired girl frustrated her, it enraged her so much that she knew that she had to stomp over to Sasuke and demand his attention. And that's what she did, she didn't know what came over her, but she knew that she had to talk to him.

"Um, hi Ami," Hinata started shyly. Ami and Sasuke looked up at her like she didn't belong there, like she was intruding. "I need to borrow Sasuke for just a quick moment, it won't take long I promise. I just have a message for him from his History teacher. She talked to me after school because she thought that you and I were still dating, isn't that funny Sasuke? Well, let's step out on the back porch, I don't want to announce it here," she lied. She felt satisfied with her ability to lie on a whim, and Ami totally bought it.

"Well, grades are important I guess," Ami wriggled in her chair. Sasuke looked up at Hinata and studied her face, before getting up. "Hurry back hottie," she winked. Sasuke smirked in her direction, and Hinata shot the girl a glare. If Hinata wasn't so shy, she would've kicked the girl in her dang face by now.

Sasuke followed Hinata out to the back porch; he was clearly about two or three drinks into his night of drinking and partying because he smelled of beer already. Hinata leaned over the rail, waiting for Sasuke to close the door and come out to where she was. He slowly joined her in leaning on the railing and looking out into Karin's dark backyard.

"My history teacher really didn't ask you to tell me something, did she?" Sasuke asked after a moment of silence. Hinata shook her head.

"I kind of figured that, but it was a good lie. Ami totally fell for it," Sasuke told her. Hinata nodded, trying to rack her mind for the words to say.

"I know what you want to talk to me about," Sasuke informed her. Hinata turned her head to look at him, but he didn't return her gaze, instead he kept staring out at the dark yard. "So until you find the words to say, I'll just stand here,"

Hinata sighed and opened her mouth, "I'm really sorry about Tuesday, Kiba just kissed me and—" Sasuke held up his hand in a gesture for her to be silent.

"I know, Kiba already told me. He liked you, and you said that you didn't like him, and he was so upset that he just finally kissed you. I know, already. But why didn't you try to explain it to me instead of Kiba explaining it to me?" Sasuke gave her a side ways gaze.

"I tried !" Hinata protested. "I tried to call you right after it happened, but you didn't want to pick up. So I figured that you were mad and I was upset so I thought that I'd figure out what to do later, when I was thinking clearly," Hinata rushed. She never thought that she could find the words to say, especially a sentence as perfect as that.

Sasuke shrugged, "Well I was pretty upset," he confessed. Hinata gave him a look as if to say, "see? I told you so!" but Sasuke just ignored it and kept staring at the darkness.

Hinata put her hand on Sasuke's arm and he looked up at her. Her expression grew suddenly very solemn and somber, "I'm really sorry Sasuke. I screwed up didn't I?" she whispered.

Sasuke, as if in reply, didn't say anything, but he just grabbed her shoulders and leaned down and planted a big kiss on her lips. It was exactly the most romantic of make ups, but it was perfect for Sasuke's aloof personality and Hinata's shy demeanor.

Meanwhile, while Sasuke and Hinata began to kiss even more out on the porch and Sasuke lifted Hinata so that she was sitting on the wooden railing of the porch, Kiba looked out and watched them.

He couldn't believe that the girl he ignored at first, then began to grow feelings for, was outside making out with one of his close friends. Kiba felt a hand clasp around his shoulder, and the person who belonged to the hand stepped out beside him.

"Don't worry yourself about it Kiba," Sakura told him. "Come on, let's stop watching this and let's go find some of our friends to talk to," she suggested.

Kiba swallowed and nodded, slowly turning out of Sakura's grasp and following her to where she was leading. But, he allowed himself one last look at the plum haired girl before following.

He pulled his gaze away from the couple and he followed Sakura, all the while staying silent and thinking about how he could give someone as amazing as Hinata up, for an airhead like Sakura. He had been wrong and confused all along.

The End.

**Read Me:** So that ends that story I didn't like it as much as _Cheerleader's Tutor_, _The Best Thing_, or _I'm Positive_, but I'm going to right another short story in this series ;) Anyone familiar with the character Chojuro? No? Well go look him up on Narutopedia! It would be best to be somewhat familiar with him to read my next story_, People Like Us_! It's coming your way soon! So be ready my dedicated readers! ;) Bye for now!

Thanks for reading!

3 Clover Quinn


End file.
